CATV systems have significant problems that are associated with loose connections within subscriber's homes. Most frequently, these connections are loose because the threaded connections between an appliance such as a television, DVD player, computer or conversion box and a coaxial cable carrying the signal is difficult to tighten and most subscribers will not make the effort to secure the connectors so long as the picture quality is adequate, while not realizing that other services including data and VOIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) may also be adversely affected.
So-called push-on connectors are commonly known in the field. To some extent, these forms of connectors improve some of the above noted difficulties but because these connectors are not really adapted to engage a threaded (standard) port, many provide weak or unstable electrical and mechanical contact, wherein few of the above forms of push-on connectors presently available in the field actually and positively latch the appliance or external interface port.